Betrayal
by Serena8
Summary: FxFxC Fuu is seventeen, and they are back at Cephiro...Can Fuu show her true feelings and still stay alive?!
1. Cephiro and the Nightmares

1 CHAPTER TWO: CEPHIRO AND THE NIGHTMARES  
  
In an instant, we were back at Cephiro. I sincerely wished that we had that little fluff ball, Mokona. The first time we were here, we had discovered that he was the ultimate traveling companion. He contained a map, an entire house, and a picnic fit for ten. Boy, do I miss that little Mokona!  
  
"Hey!! What are you doing here Umi?"  
  
We all turned around and there was Ascot. Well, I think that it was Ascot. He was double his size but had the beautiful eyes that belonged to him.  
  
"ASCOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi yelled and ran into his arms. They just sat there hugging.  
  
When Umi had finally let go, he seemed out of breath. "Umi! What are you doing here? It is dangerous in the forest!"  
  
"Were back!! And I hope were here to stay!!" shouted Hikaru.  
  
I just stared out to space. I was thinking of what I was going to say to Ferio and Clef. Maybe tell Ferio that I am sorry and that I loved Clef a tad bit more? Or tell that to Clef? I don't know what to do. I loved them both and I wish I only loved one.  
  
"Fuu? Is that really you?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
I woke up out of my daze and turned around to see Clef. I started crying and ran to him.  
  
"Oh Clef!! I missed you so much!! I am soo sorry that I left you and Ferio in a fight. I'm sorry about everything!!!" I managed to cry out between the sobs.  
  
"Shhhh…. It's all right. We aren't fighting anymore. Actually, he forgot about the whole thing. Oh Fuu…. He really missed you! He was crying in his sleep and wasn't eating. He got really sick. He still is. He said that he won't eat until you got here," Clef told me sadly.  
  
He led me into the castle with his arm around my hip. He was about a few inches taller than me and an inch or two taller than Ferio. He took me to the kitchen to say hi to everyone. When I came in with Clef's arm around my waist, every one eyed each other. I said my konnichiwas and left the room.  
  
Clef took me to Ferio's room and he left me at the door. I understood because Ferio might get really mad if I came in like I did in the kitchen. I gently knocked and when I heard a faint 'come in' I opened the door. The room was really dark even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. I heard really shallow breathing and tried to find the source. I hit a bed and I used my hand to find the head. When I found it, I could feel Ferio's hair. I bent down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Ferio? It's Fuu." I said gently.  
  
A light came on and I gasped. There lay Ferio, all pale and skinny. He stared at my face for a few minutes and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me down and kissed me.  
  
"Oh Fuu!! I missed you so much! I am so sorry that I didn't see you off. I was just so upset that…" He trailed off. "Oh who cares? You're here and with me. Oh Fuu… I love you so much!"  
  
He kissed me and held me to him as close as we could get. He got up and got dressed. He held out his arm and I took it. We went downstairs and sat at the table. I sat next to Ferio and Clef. When everyone saw Ferio out of bed, they were really happy.  
  
"Prince!! You came down to eat!! Oh man, you're in for a treat! I cooked tonight!!" said a very hyper Ascot.  
  
We ate with everyone talking to everyone telling them what happened today and over the past few years. Ascot was excited to tell Umi that he had learned to cook. An eager Eagle and Lantis were jabbering to Hikaru about what has been happening in the castle. I sat in silence and listened. When we were done eating, Ferio took me to my room and kissed me goodnight. A while later Clef came and asked me if I needed a sleeping potion. I told him no and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. His whole face lit up and he said yes.  
  
"Clef? Clef? Are you out here?" I whispered.  
  
I looked around and saw a note on the tree where Clef and I always left our notes to where we were going to meet. I opened it and sure enough, it was in our secret code. We invented it so no one would know. I opened it and it said:  
  
Dear Fuu,  
  
I am sure you recognize this code. It is the one we used four years ago. Well, I am going to be at the Lake of Destiny at midnight. By the time you get this letter, I will already be there. So I am waiting patiently for you to come and hope you do.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Guru Clef ^.^  
  
I tore up the note and ran to the Lake of Destiny. It was in the forest of silence so I pulled out my sword and was ready if anyone or anything was about to attack. After we knights killed Princess Emeraude, monsters overrode the forest and all of Cephiro.  
  
  
  
When I got to the lake, Clef was already there. Though, at first sight, it doesn't look like Clef, but it is. Unbeknownst to anyone on Cephiro, Clef can turn into a pink rabbit. If you knew this fact and knew Clef, you would notice.  
  
"Clef!! Oh, I can still recognize you in your adorable disguise." I said.  
  
I pulled out a carrot and ushered it towards the rabbit. It morphed before my eyes and the guru was in its place. He made a disgusted face and said, "you know I hate carrots."  
  
I laughed and ran to him. He scooped me up in an embrace and kissed me passionately. I accepted the kiss and returned it. We just stood there kissing under the enchanting moonlight.  
  
All of a sudden we heard a rustling noise. We turned in that direction and saw Ferio. He looked really mad.  
  
"CLEF!!!!!!!!!! I thought this was over!! Fuu? How could you do this to me? I loved you to death and almost died because of my love for you and cos I couldn't believe that it actually happened. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he yelled.  
  
I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Ferio. I…I…. I'm so sorry…I-"  
  
Ferio cut me off. " I don't want to hear your sorrys. Fuu, how could you? Was this the reason you came here with Hikaru and Umi?"  
  
I cried and Clef held me closer as if to protect me. Ferio got really mad and stormed off. Clef was trying to calm me down, but I squirmed from his grasp and ran in the direction that Ferio had gone.  
  
"Ferio!!!!! Ferio!!!!!! Please wait!!" I yelled.  
  
I saw him up ahead and ran even faster. When I reached him, he stopped but did not turn around.  
  
"Ferio…"  
  
"Oh Fuu… Why? Do you hate me or something? If you don't love me, please just tell me. It is a lot better than going around with my good friend and the person who knew the most about my sister. Please don't."  
  
"Ferio, that's just it. I love you, but I love Clef too. I love you both madly. Can't you understand that? I tried to tell you last time, but you wouldn't listen. Now I hope you will."  
  
"Oh Fuu……" Ferio said as he ran to my arms and he broke out crying. I just sat there holding him while he fell asleep. After a little while, Clef found us and offered to carry Ferio home. I agreed and we went back to the castle in silence. Clef took Ferio to his room and I went to mine. It was the same as it was four years ago. I sat on the bed and cried.  
  
When I finally got ready for bed, I got into my favorite cotton nightdress and climbed into bed. I drifted off to sleep within minutes.  
  
**  
  
Emeraude picked up Zagato's sword and said, "and now I shall kill the magic knights with the very sword of my beloved."  
  
  
  
The magic knights fought back while trying not to cry. Emeraude had them summoned here to kill her and to save Cephiro, not kill Zagato. They dodged all of her blows until Hikaru stabbed her with her sword.  
  
"Zagato…" said the dying princess. "Now I can be yours and only yours."  
  
A bright light came and blinded the magic knights. When they opened them, they were back in Tokyo. They ran to each other and held each other in a tight embrace. All their classmates stared at them as if they were aliens. They didn't care. They had been through a lot and the only people who knew them truly were each other.  
  
***  
  
  
  
I woke up in sweat. I was having nightmares about the time the other knights and I had killed Princess Emeraude. That was the saddest part of my life, having to kill a person because she only wanted to be with her true love. And I, for the second time in twenty-four hours, cried. 


	2. The Memories Come Flooding Back

1 CHAPTER ONE: THE MEMORIES COME FLOODING BACK  
  
I stared out the window of my college dorm. It has been four years and three months since I have last seen my beloved, Ferio. The last time that I saw him, my friends, Hikaru and Umi and I, killed his sister and he had become a prince of Cephiro.  
  
"Hey Umi? Do you think that Lantis thinks about me?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Umi replied, " Of course he does. I wonder if Ascot thinks about me?"  
  
I just sat there thinking. I had left Ferio mad and I awfully regretted it.  
  
"Fuu? Are you coming?" asked Umi and Hikaru.  
  
"Hmm? Where?"  
  
" Back to Cephiro! You seem to be dazing off a lot lately. Do you want to come?"  
  
  
  
I jumped at the opportunity. To see Clef again and tell him my true love's promise. I couldn't help it. That was why Ferio and I had a fight. One day I was in the garden playing with Mokona and Clef came and he asked me if I was having fun. I blushed like mad and he came over and kissed me. For like 15 minutes, we just sat there kissing. I was beginning to love him and we were going for long strolls in the park. I had begun to feel weird, loving Ferio and Clef at the same time.  
  
Then, three days after the kiss, I was in the garden with him and Ferio came in while we were kissing. He got really mad at Clef and started yelling at him. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Later he confronted me and asked me how long it was going on. When I told him that it was only three days, he calmed down just a little bit. Then I told him that it was really hard to love him and Clef at the same time, he got mad again. When me Hikaru, Umi and I left, he had not come out to say goodbye. Lantis, who was also really cute, had said goodbye to me for him. Then I saw Ferio behind a tree and I called out to him, but he ignored me. Them we were back on earth. I could not forget the last time that I saw his face, and it was full of tears.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
********************* 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH COMES OUT  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I found Ferio at my bedside. When I sat up, Hikaru ran over to me and hugged me. I was confused of the reason.  
  
"Why are you guys here? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't know?" Clef asked. " Fuu, you were attacked by a monster in the forest. Why were you in the forest last night? What were you doing?"  
  
I gave him a confused look and started to say that I was in the forest with him and Ferio, but Umi cut me off.  
  
"Fuu, we heard all about it. That was five nights ago. What happened the night after? That's when we found you."  
  
I was totally confused. Nothing had happened five nights ago, as far as I knew. So I said that I didn't know and they stopped the questions. They woke Ferio up and he hugged me. He would not let go until Clef pulled him off.  
  
"Your majesty, she needs rest. If you'd like, I could give her a potion to make her remember. Or I could use my magic…though it might damage her memory afterwards. Your choice," Clef said.  
  
Ferio glared at him and clung to me again. Clef tried, but he could not get Ferio off this time. He finally gave up and left. The others followed him.  
  
"Oh Fuu, I am soo sorry!! I know I made you depressed when I yelled at you and Clef, but I was sad and hurt. Oh I am so sorry. If I had been there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt… why wasn't I there? How could I do this to you? Oh my gosh…. Was it Alcyone? Please tell me if it was her. Or was it someone in the castle? Was it Zagato? Or was it Lantis? Eagle? Lafarga? Please tell me Fuu. I can't help if you don't tell me," said a very concerned Ferio.  
  
"Alcyone? I remember… I think…wait…oh, I don't know!!! It might have been her…. but I'm not sure," I replied.  
  
"Well, we know she's still around. She does hate you. After all the stuff that you guys did to her. And she of course goes for you because she doesn't know your strength. Only Hikaru and Umi fought her. You got your magic afterwards. Can you remember anything?" Ferio asked.  
  
I tried hard to think. What had happened on that night? I remember a shrill laugh and a great orange beam of energy. But no one I know has magic that is orange. Hikaru has red, Umi has blue, Clef, Alcyone, and Zagato have purple, and those are the only people I know that have magic.  
  
"Well, I remember a big orange beam and a really high laugh. But no one we know has orange magic." I answered.  
  
Ferio got a thoughtful look on his face and stood up. "Well, I'll talk to Clef and all them and ask if they know anyone. And you should come with me. It's time for dinner,"  
  
He picked me up and carried me downstairs. Clef pulled out a chair and Ferio put me in it. I ate in silence while I listened to all the others talk about stuff. Clef took my left hand and Ferio, my right. Ferio saw that Clef was holding my hand, but did not say anything about it. When we were done, Ferio took me back upstairs using all the strength that he had left. He was eating, but was mostly helping me. I tried to make him eat, but he would have none of it.  
  
  
  
When Ferio was sure that I was comfortable, he left. Clef came in and kissed me goodnight. I gave him a look and he said, "Don't worry, Ferio gave me permission." He smirked and left.  
  
I tiptoed out of bed and followed him. He went to his study where Ferio was already waiting. I went in the other door and hid.  
  
"Ferio, I'm worried. What happened? What did she tell you?" Clef asked urgently.  
  
Ferio started pacing the study and said, "Well, she talked about an orange beam and a shrill laugh. But who could it be? No one has orange magic…."  
  
Ferio faded off because of the look on Clef's face. Clef looked scared and astonished.  
  
" O-orange magic? A-a-are you sure?" Clef stuttered. " No…it can't be possible…she's supposed to be dead…oh no…."  
  
"Clef, what do you mean? What is so terrible about an orange light except that it attacked Fuu? What have you been hiding from me, Clef?" Ferio asked the guru.  
  
"Well," Clef started. " A few years before the knights came, there was this person who came to me to become a guru and get magic. Her name was Karlana. She became very powerful very fast. Soon, she was almost as powerful as me. Then she revealed that she liked me. I shunned her away and she pretty much vanished from Cephiro. A few weeks later I heard that she was on the planet of Melanos. Melanos was pretty much a refuge for very powerful mages that are still looking for a ton more power. I had heard that she had died in a battle, but it seems that she didn't. She had the power of psychic and for her it was the color of orange. She is the only mage in any universe with magic in the color of orange. So it has to be her… but why attack Fuu?"  
  
"To get to you…" Ferio said.  
  
Clef exclaimed, " Oh my gosh, we have to warn Fuu!!" 


	4. Breaking The News To Fuu

1 CHAPTER FOUR: BREAKING THE NEWS TO FUU  
  
  
  
Clef and Ferio ran to my room to try to warn me. When they opened the door, I wasn't in there.  
  
"She was in here when I kissed her goodnight.." said Clef.  
  
Ferio then said, "Well, I guess we have to go look for her. You take the kitchens and the bedrooms. I'll take outside and the studies. We meet back here and report progress when done. Tell everyone you see."  
  
Clef went off towards the rooms and Ferio, the studies. When he got to Clef's, he saw me waiting there for him.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "You don't need to explain. I followed Clef and listened to your conversation. I heard it all, and I'm not scared."  
  
Ferio ran over to me and hugged me. I backed away and said, "don't. I chose which one of you guys I want to be with and it is clef. I am so sorry Ferio… but you guys were gonna make me choose anyways, so I did it now. I hope we can still be friends…"  
  
"But Fuu, why?" asked a hurt Ferio.  
  
"Well," I started. " I know that I love you and you love me, but there is just this burden hanging on my shoulders. I know Umi likes you. I can't accept it, so I tried to ignore it. But tonight I just snapped and yelled at Umi. She got really mad and said that you were going to be hers whether I liked it or not. She told me to tell you and say that we are breaking up so it looks natural. Tomorrow, she will be all over you…Ferio, I'm so sorry…."  
  
Ferio teared up and stood there in my arms. He stayed there until Hikaru and Umi came. They got Ferio up and Umi walked him to his room. Hikaru took me to see Clef.  
  
"Clef?" whispered Hikaru. "Clef, I brought Fuu. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Hikaru took me in and sat me in the chair in the middle of the room. Hikaru left and left me in the quiet room.  
  
"Fuu, I presume that Ferio told you?" came a voice from the corner.  
  
I replied, "No. I overheard you two talking."  
  
Then the voice said, " You presume much to think that I am Clef. No no no.. tsk tsk tsk. No, I am master mage Karlana. I heard your conversation with Ferio.. You will never have my Clef as long as I live. You will have to kill me to get him."  
  
I stood up and backed towards the door as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Karlana. She was tall and slender and had knee length green hair that was pulled back in a half-pony. She held up her hand and shot an orange beam towards me. It blasted me back and I hit the wall.  
  
Clef burst in the other door to see me against the wall and Karlana looking particularly murderous. When he came in, Karlana looked over in his direction and gasped.  
  
He's taller, she thought. And he seems to care for this girl. Why?  
  
"Clef! I thought I would never see you again. I also thought you would come and see me. What happened?" she asked the guru.  
  
A very angered Clef answered, " I would never come see you. I told you to leave and never come back. Why did you? And why are you hurting Fuu?"  
  
"Hmmph!!" she said. " I told you years ago. I loved you, and I still do!! Please have me now Clef. I will spare your little friend Fuu. And this pitiful planet."  
  
I tried to get up, failed, and said, " Cephiro isn't a pitiful planet. It is a beautiful planet made by Emeraude, who gave her life to be with the one she loved. It is a planet made of love, something you know nothing about. And I will kill you to get him. I love him. I lost someone who would die for me so I could be with Clef, and I will not go against it."  
  
"Fuu…."said Clef. 


	5. The Truth Hurts

1 CHAPTER FIVE: THE TRUTH HURTS  
  
  
  
Karlana blasted another beam at me, making me fly against the wall again. I hit so hard this time that you heard the door break. Clef, who was watching on in horror, blasted a silver beam towards Karlana. She flew back and hit the bookshelf. Clef ran over to me and tried to help me up. When I was finally able to stand, Karlana was up and at the window.  
  
"You will pay for this Fuu Hououji. I swear that you will. And Clef will be mine forever while you will have to settle for Ferio, that inconsiderate weakling. See you around Clefie dear." Said Karlana as she jumped out the window.  
  
"Most likely," Clef said. " We haven't seen the last of her. Oh Fuu, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. If you'd like, I could train you to be a guru like me. I could train you and Hikaru and Umi if they would like. But first…. oh never mind."  
  
I asked innocently, " What?"  
  
"Well," Clef said. " You would have to become Cephirians. I don't know if you guys want to permanently stay here on Cephiro."  
  
"Are you kidding?!?! I would love to!" I shouted as I ran to his arms.  
  
When we were ready, we went downstairs to eat. We found Ferio there and he was as white as a ghost. He wasn't eating again. Umi tried to make him eat, but he refused to. I sat eating in silence as Clef told everyone about Karlana. They were all worried.  
  
"Fuu?" Hikaru asked. " Are you alright? I mean, this chick seems pretty powerful and you got hit, what, five times? Do you need to go to your room to rest or do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
" A walk sounds nice." I replied and got up from my seat.  
  
"I'll go too." Ascot said.  
  
He held out his arm and escorted me outside. We walked until we were well into the Forest of Silence.  
  
"So… what did you tell Ferio? He told us that you chose someone else." He said.  
  
I replied, " I did. I chose Clef. I'm so sorry that Umi dumped you Ascot. I know you really loved her. And it's all my fault. Why did I have to choose Clef? I hurt more people that way."  
  
"What do you mean? Umi didn't dump me. Though we never really went out, we didn't break up. Are you feeling all right? I mean, you did get hit in the head pretty hard..." asked Ascot.  
  
"Ascot…" I said.  
  
He replied, " well…"  
  
"Wait a minute." I said. " Umi said she wanted to go out with Ferio. Why is she still going out with you? That girl is really confusing. You have to agree."  
  
"That's true. Well, when did she say that? She never mentioned to anyone that she wanted to go out with Ferio. She always left him for you." He said.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and we kept on walking. After a while, Ascot went back in leaving me sitting on the rocks at the Lake of Destiny.  
  
This place has so many memories for me, I thought. When we returned and Ferio saw Clef and I kissing. And before when we were meeting here when Ferio first found out about Clef and I. So many memories…  
  
I heard a rustling of leaves and I turned around. There was Ferio. He was even paler in the moonlight.  
  
" Ferio…" I whispered, afraid that it was a mirage and if I spoke any louder, it would wisp away.  
  
"Fuu… what are you doing here in the forest? You could get hurt or catch a cold or something like that. Come in and put on something warm." He whispered even lighter than before.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need a jacket. Domo arigato goziamasu." I said firmly.  
  
He walked over to me and wrapped the jacket he was wearing around my shoulders and buttoned it up. Then he wrapped his arms around me. I squirmed away.  
  
"Ferio…"  
  
"Fuu… why? I love you with all I am. Why are you doing this? Please!! Umi doesn't understand either. None of us do. Did Clef tell you to do this? Did he tell you about his wife?" Ferio asked.  
  
I looked up and gasped. Clef, have a wife? Impossible.  
  
" He doesn't have a wife." I replied and started to walk away.  
  
He grabbed my arm and said, " Yes, he did. Go ahead and ask him. He'll tell you. Her name was Marie. She was an earthling that somehow found her way to Cephiro. About eighteen years ago, they got married. Then, a war broke out that even Emeraude couldn't stop. It was between Cephiro and Autozam. Clef stayed here while Marie went to fight. She got a mashin-like thing that is similar to your mashin. She fought to keep Autozam from getting to Cephiro, but a powerful blast from Eagle's mashin destroyed her and the mashin. Clef was so sad that he stayed locked up in his room for years. Then, you guys came here. He came out and stayed public since then. I think the reason that he likes you is that you look and act a lot like Marie. Go ahead and ask him. He'll show you a picture of her. I swear on Emeraude's grave that I'm not lying. I swear."  
  
I ran and burst into the castle. I flew past Clef and Presea and Hikaru, who were talking. Clef tried to ask me what was wrong, but I just kept on running. I ran into my room and locked the door. A few minutes later I heard someone running and stop at my door. They tried to open the door, and somehow did. When I saw who it was, I wasn't surprised. It was Clef.  
  
"Fuu, what's wrong? Why were you flying through the halls and crying? Is there something I can do to help?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"GET OUT!! JUST GET OUT!!!!" I screamed.  
  
I heard the door slowly close and lock. Then I heard footsteps first shuffle then start running in the direction they came. Within a few minutes, I heard Clef screaming at Ferio. I didn't care anymore. I just didn't care anymore. I took the razor that I had left here the last time and cut my wrists slowly. I just sat there, letting them bleed. I heard a knock and heard the door open. Hikaru came in and screamed.  
  
"UMI!!! CLEF!!! COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!! FUU SLIT HER WRISTS!!! QUICK!!!!"  
  
I heard everyone running and then everything went black. I passed out. 


End file.
